


Codename Bubblebath

by marvelslittleshits



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, Howard Stark is a tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelslittleshits/pseuds/marvelslittleshits
Summary: Steve stays at the Stark Mansion and somehow hasn't seen Howard once until he does.





	

Steve leaned back in the claw foot tub and relaxed in the warm water. It wasn’t just luke-warm like he was used to either; it was hot water at it’s finest. He’d enjoy it just this once though just because Howard suggested it. Something about being overworked which made Steve chuckle. He barely did anything but put on shows these days. It was hardly anything at all. Still... it was a hot bath. 

He sloshed around for a moment and some of the water spilled over the tub. “Oh gee,” he mumbled looking around for a towel. Something he’d forgotten. This was no good. He’d remember briefly Howard mentioning a linens closet but that was across the hall and he wasn’t exactly supposed to be here in the first place. Laying low didn’t include sneaking around stark naked in the hallway. A small smile appeared on his lips as he recognized the pun.

Then there was a knock on the door. Steve froze and said nothing. Of course, that only made the person open the door to come in. He’d forgotten to lock it! Steve ducked into the water and heard a laugh. “Steve, don’t worry, it’s only me.”

 

The young man looked up to see Howard Stark in the flesh. How long had it been since they’d seen each other? A month it seemed. The letter he received was what brought him here. He was weary at first that it was a trick but no one could deny the opulence of Stark’s Mansion. When Steve arrived, he was quickly rushed off to a room. A few days passed and Steve started to wonder why he was here in the first place. Steve’s face flushed and he sat up slowly. After all, he was in the nude. “Howard,” he said with a smile. “It’s been awhile.” 

“Too long,” he grumbled, pulling off his shirt. There was a pause and he looked up at Steve again. “I’m glad you took me up on my offer.” He grinned and began to pull of his belt.

Steve blinked slightly realizing the man was actually here for a bath and not a chat. “I’m almost... done,” 

“Nonsense. I’m sure there’s room in there for the both of us,” he replied casually. 

“Both of us?” Steve mumbled his cheeks still bright red. 

Howard hardly noticed still wrapped up in the idea and subsequently dropped trow. “Is it still warm?” 

“Y-yes,” he said. 

“Good,” he stepped in and sat down, finally getting a look at the soldier’s bashful face. “What’s the matter? You’ve never taken a bath with another man before.” 

“Howard, I think we both know you’re not just another man to me,” Steve said. 

“Well, I guess you’re right.” Howard leaned forward and kissed Steve, softly at first. A small grin and he kissed Steve again, longer this time. The soldier was stiff but not exactly in the way Howard wanted. He was nervous. Howard pulled away and noticed something. “There aren’t any bubbles in this bath.” He frowned.

“Bubbles?” Steve raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes!” Howard reached outside the bathtub and pulled a bar of soap out of a basket. He rubbed it against a rag and made suds. “I guess this will do,” he said before leaning over to wash Steve’s chest. His fingers were slowly moving in circles as he reached lower. 

“Howard...”  
“Hm?” He had charming smile on as he continued. “Don’t worry, Stevie. The doors are locked. No one will disturb us.” 

Steve relaxed slightly at that smile. It was a lot different than the nervous expression he usually saw whenever they were together too long. Everything was about not getting caught which didn’t fare well with Steve’s attempts to be a gentleman. The words, “shut up and kiss me” where used often.

In fact, without all the rush, Steve felt awkward, not even sure what to do.

Howard moved closer and reached behind Steve to wash his back. He leaned against Steve’s chest and mumbled, “Turn around.”

Steve paused for a moment having taken the moment to wrap his arms around Howard in this small sort of hug. He let go and turned around, his back to the man. His mind wandered as the man set his hand’s on Steve’s soldiers. It was hard not to with them this way. Steve bit his lip and sighed. Howard was known to be... promiscuous... at least with the ladies. Steve had only recently been flirted with and then kissed. Howard knew this too but he seemed not to mind much. 

Howard massaged the man’s muscle-bond shoulders and back slowly before washing his back again. After Steve was fully relaxed, Howard stopped and placed his chin on Steve’s shoulder. “Think you can wash me next?” he asked, kissing Steve’s neck. 

“W-what?” Steve was pulled from his thoughts. 

Howard looked down and grinned. “You get excited by the smallest of things, sweet.” He moved back and Steve turned around, his face flushed. “We’ll take care of that later. For now...” he handed Steve the rag and smiled. “I need a wash.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 and I felt like it should be Steve/Howard because it's not a common enough thing!


End file.
